1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems for plural work circuits. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for manual selection of the number, sequence and dwell time of plural work circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The heart of any system with plural work circuits has always been the panel board. This is the physical location, or station, at which the operating personnel control the system. Indicators, recorders, and control devices are grouped at this single station so the personnel can monitor and change the process controlled by the work circuits.
Of course there are many different electrical circuits which can link the indicators, recorders and control devices. The general result is a wiring system of bewildering complexity which requires patient tracing by personnel, from a diagram, to trouble-shoot malfunctions or make changes in the sequence, timing and selection of work circuits as may be required from time to time.
Simplicity is always welcome in this art. The art will never be exhausted by invention which gives simplification. The present invention is an important forward stride in both simplicity and flexibility. The technical beauty of this novel contribution will readily unfold through the following disclosure.